


Submission

by NejiretaKokoro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Brutality, Candles, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Illusions, Inflation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mistress, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sexy, Students, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NejiretaKokoro/pseuds/NejiretaKokoro
Summary: It's the start of a new semester at Beacon and Cinder decides to have some fun with Emerald.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! Here's another story! I dug deep into my kinky side and what scenarios I'd like to see the RWBY characters find themselves in if they were in an AU porn centric universe! Hopefully you guys like it. I might continue this story for a bit.  
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think!

Cinder looks around her new room. It was rather spacious, having two beds. She had told Mercury to find another room to sleep in as she didn't want to share her room with a male. “This will do~” She casts a couple spells she had learned from Salem and instantly the room was soundproofed. “Alright Emerald, unpack your things.”

 

Emerald took her bags and set them on her bed, unpacking them and getting everything set up on her side of the room, her tight pants leaving little to the imagination as she was going commando. “So what are we going to do for our first day here Cinder?”

 

“Why don't we break this room in?” She opened her bag and rummaged around then pulled out a whip from within it and turned around “Kneel!” Emerald jumped in surprise, quickly dropping to her knees with her head lowered. Cinder smiled at how fast she had obeyed and brought the whip down on Emerald's clothed ass.

 

Emerald let out a scream, starting to cry as a cut was made in her pants and a small amount of blood dripped down her rump and thighs as the whip had broken her dark skin. “Th-thank you, Mistress...” Cinder smirks and whips her ass hard over and over, cutting her pants and skin open, more blood dripping from her ass.

 

Emerald was reduced to a crying, shuddering mess as her ass was covered in cuts and her pants were ripped at the butt now, leaving nothing back there covered as her blood dripped onto the floor. “Mmm that's what I like to hear from you, screaming and crying.” She drops the whip onto her bed, kneels down behind Emerald and smacks her red ass.

 

Emerald screams out as her breaths go ragged, leaning forward so she was now on her hands and knees for Cinder as tears streaked down her face. Cinder smacks her ass again, blood coating her hand. “Mm... Who's my obedient little pet?” Emerald cried, tears dripping onto the floor as the bleeding was slowing down and clotting since the cuts were relatively small. “I a-am, M-mistress! I'm y-your good pe-pet!”

 

Cinder smirks. “That's right.” She places her hand on the dark skinned girl's back, her hand lighting ablaze as she burns an imprint of her hand into her slave's back. Emerald screamed out from the pain and cried as her flesh was burned, almost getting through the spell as a hand print was imprinted into her skin, the smell of burnt flesh now in the air as she stayed in her position, crying and trying not to resist Cinder as she knew that would only make it worse.

 

Cinder grins, enjoying the screaming coming from Emerald and the look of her back branded with her hand. “My my... That looks good on you.” Emerald falls forward, now face down with her bloody bubble butt in the air as she cries from the pain of the burn. “Th-thank you Mistress!” Cinder takes her blazer off, pulls her pants down and pulls her cock out of her panties. She rubs it, getting it long and hard, then kneels doen and starts rubbing it against her slave's pussy. “We're not done by a long shot.”

 

Emerald nods and sniffles as she looks back at Cinder who still had her shirt on, kinda into the clothed sex even though the pain took most of her concentration as her pussy soaked the tip of Cinder's large cock. “You be a good bitch now and pleasure my cock and perhaps I'll even impregnate you.” Emerald nodded and slid her sopping wet pussy onto Cinder's cock, letting out a stuttered moan as she slowly began bouncing on it.

 

“Mmm... Good girl, just like that.” Cinder smacks her ass while the girl bounces willingly on her thick cock. Emerald let out a scream as her sensitive ass was spanked, bouncing faster on Cinder's thick cock as she soaked it up with her juices. Just then, she started peeing on Cinder's legs and her pants as her bladder had weakened from all the pain. Cinder glared at her back and grabbed her hair, pulling her up to her. “What the fuck did you just do bitch?!” Emerald gasped as her hair was yanked, crying as she continued to piss while bouncing on Cinder's cock. “I'm sorry Mistress, I couldn't hold it in anymore!”

 

One hand reaches down and grips Emerald's throat tightly while the other scratches her back, drawing blood. “Filthy bitch, you pissed all over my good pants!” Emerald couldn't scream now as she was being choked and bleeding from her back. She orgasmed on Cinder's cock, pushing it into her cervix and trying to milk it inside her. Cinder squeezed her throat tighter as she slams her cock deeper into Emerald's tight pussy without mercy.

 

Emerald drooled as her eyes started rolling up, her face turning a deep reddish purple as she began to suffocate from Cinder's grip. Cinder grunts as she continuously pounds her cock deep into the slut's womb. “Fuck bitch, I'm about to cum!”

 

Emerald tapped Cinder's hand, close to passing out as her body started to loosen, though her pussy clamped down around Cinder's cock, milking the cum out of it so it would knock her up. Cinder ignored her tapping and kept on slamming her cock into her pussy. She thrust once more then came hard into her womb, filling her up. “Cumming!!” Emerald's arms fell as her eyes rolled up, now seconds from passing out as cum filled her slutty, worthless cunt, knocking her up with Cinder's wonderful cum.

 

Cinder kept her cock inside of Emerald, her stomach started expanding from the amount of cum flowing into her. Emerald's eyes fluttered closed as she finally passed out, drooling with her tongue out as her pussy loosened, though Cinder's cock kept the cum in her womb as it inflated her stomach. Cinder releases Emerald's neck, letting the girl fall forward onto the floor and pulls her cock out of her pussy.

 

Emerald laid on the floor, after a while she began opening her eyes slowly as cum leaks out of her pussy, her stomach flattening back to the toned abs she had as a pool of cum forms under her. Cinder stands over her, smirking. “You did well slut~ Hopefully you have now been impregnated with my child.” Emerald nodded and drooled on the floor.

 

Cinder puts her foot on her head, keeping her face in the puddle of thick cum. “Look what a mess you made... Clean it up!” Emerald obediently starts licking the cum on the floor, swallowing it as she enjoys being stepped on. Cinder grins down at her bitch, loving how obedient she is. She grinds her heel into her head.

 

Emerald whimpers in pain as the heel is ground on her head, finishing her cleaning of the cum and piss, staying down at Cinder's feet. Cinder lifted her foot, letting the cum covered girl look at her “Good girl, now bark for me.” Emerald let out a bark, panting like a good puppy. Cinder smiles and pets her head. “Good puppy.”

 

Emerald smiles and giggles, pushing against Cinder's loving hand. “So does this mean that you forgive me for my accident?” “I believe I'll get over you ruining my best pants...” Emerald started to get up, planting a kiss on Cinder's foot. “Does that mean I'm allowed to stand again?” Cinder sighs, “Yes, you may stand for now.” “Thank you, Mistress!” Emerald gives Cinder's foot a loving lick and stands up, turning her ass to Cinder.

Cinder smacks her ass and heads to her bed to unpack more. “Come now, let's finish unpacking. We can play more later.” Emerald whimpers and goes back to unpacking as her ass had finally stopped bleeding from the whipping she got earlier. She could only imagine the fun her Mistress had planned for the two of them this semester.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder teases Emerald out in public as they both meet a certain redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again! I really hope you are enjoying this story. This chapter deals with more teasing and plot continuation than smut. There will definitely be more of that in Chapter 3! But if you haven't followed or subscribed to me yet, please do and I welcome you to leave a comment at the end.

Cinder unpacks her back, one of which had dozens of sex toys, rope, restraints and other stuff. She placed these in her dresser. She unpacked her suits and put both them and her shoes and heels in the closet. Emerald put a couple of her latex bondage outfits in the closet with her school uniform, putting her candles on her bedside table in case Cinder wanted to use them to play with her.

 

Cinder rumages around her purse. Finding what she was looking for, she turns to Emerald, a black and studded collar in her hands. “Emerald, kneel~!” Emerald quickly drops to her knees in front of the closet, still facing away from Cinder. Cinder smiles and chuckles. “Or you can face away from me, either way.” She walks over to the kneeling girl and locks the collar around her neck. It had a tag on it which read “ _ **If found alone, please return to Cinder**_ ”.

 

Emerald blushed and turned around, smiling up at Cinder. “Thank you for the collar!” “ 'Thank you for the collar' ...what...?” Emerald froze for a second, deciding on a nomenclature. “My queen?” Cinder smiles at her pet. “Acceptable.”

 

Emerald giggles happily and gives Cinder's cock a loving kiss, nuzzling against it as she inhaled her queen's scent. “Can I please suck on this? It's just so good and I want to feel your cum running down my throat!” “Hmm Maybe later, we still have more to do before I play with my toy again~” Emerald whimpers and licks the shaft of Cinder's cock, slowly starting to jerk her off as she swirled her tongue around the tip, looking up at Cinder pleadingly.

 

Cinder moans then grabs Emerald's hand, taking hold of her index finger and growling as she breaks it. “I said, no!” Emerald screamed in pain and started crying as she held her broken finger, pulling her mouth off Cinder's cock. Cinder's cock twitched, hearing Emerald scream in pain. She then grabbed her middle finger and broke it as well. Emerald screamed out again, tears streaking down her face as her makeup was all smeared, both of her fingers now bent oddly as a snap came from each. “I'm sorry, Mistress! Please stop breaking my fingers!”

 

“My word is final! Understand?!” Emerald cries and nods, sniffling and trying to pull her hand away from Cinder, her fingers bent oddly from the breaking. “Get dressed, we'll be going out soon.” Emerald cries and wraps her fingers up, all while putting on a fresh outfit, getting ready to go out.

 

Cinder throws her good pants in the laundry basket and grabs her blazer and a new pair of pants. After putting her heels on, she opened the door and motioned to Emerald. “Out.” Emerald quickly and quietly stepped out, stepping aside so Cinder could follow, her makeup fixed and using her semblance to make her hand look normal. Cinder locks the room and starts walking down the hallway, Emerald close behind her. “I think some scouting in the park would be agreeable right now, don't you think Emerald?”

 

“That sounds good, should we do that or do you want me to text Mercury?” Emerald had her scroll out, connecting to the WiFi and preparing to send Mercury to scout. “No. It's just going to be us for awhile.” “Oh, yes Mistress. I'll let Mercury be then...” Emerald puts her scroll away as she and Cinder arrived at the park.

 

Cinder sits on a bench, a large tree in the middle of the clearing. Students passing through to get to either class, the cafeteria or their dorms. Emerald sat down at Cinder's feet, though making it appear as if she was on the bench as well, whimpering like a slutty puppy as she nuzzled Cinder's leg. Cinder smirks and looks down at Emerald. “Does my slutty bitch still want to play?” Emerald nods frantically, sitting like a puppy in front of Cinder and even panting with her tongue out.

 

“Hehe Maybe a student will come by with another dog for you to play with~” Emerald blushed and nuzzled between Cinder's legs, though making sure to not go past her mid-thigh. Cinder grinds the top of her foot into Emerald's pussy, getting it even wetter. Emerald whimpers and moans, humping against Cinder's leg and soaking her white pants, causing them to become see-through.

 

Cinder grins as Emerald grinds her soaking wet pussy against her leg. She then spots an interesting redhead slowly walking through the park, wistfully admiring the trees. She had a beautiful toned body and her clothes were impressively stylish. “You may keep grinding and rubbing on my leg while I talk to this beauty, she looks like someone who would be easily broken, but if you cum without permission I will disrupt your illusion and reveal you to her. Understood?” Emerald nods and starts grinding herself on the toe of Cinder's heels, her legs quivering as her juices ran down her legs, viciously thrusting her hips since she hadn't had a non-brutal orgasm in a while.

 

Cinder called out to the redhead, inviting her over to sit. “Why hello dear, lovely colors these trees have this season, aren't they?” Under her breath she whispers, “Emerald, move your illusion self to the other side of the bench. Now!” Emerald made her illusion stand and move to the other side of the bench as Pyrrha happily trotted over and sat between them, the real Emerald holding still as she was trying to hold in her orgasm. “Oh, hello there! And yes the trees are lovely this time of year. I'm Pyrrha, what's your name?”

 

Cinder smiled at Pyrrha, gently teasing Real!Emerald by rubbing her leg back and forth. “My name is Cinder and my emerald haired friend over there is...well, Emerald. Her parents were big into the color names. We are both from out of town. This is our first time at Beacon. What does one do for fun around here? Any cute boys to toy with~?” Emerald held in a whimper as she shuddered on Cinder's leg, covering her mouth so she didn't blow her own cover. "Well it's nice to meet you both, and I hope you like it here at Beacon! For fun we usually spar or go into the shallow parts of the forest. There are some games to play and my partner has been working on a movie night... Anyway! As for boys, there's a lot of them around but I'm not sure if any of them would be up to your standards.”

 

Cinder giggles, keeping the somewhat facade of a sweet girl. “What's in the shallows?” “Oh, just some weak Grimm creatures that students are allowed to hunt, it keeps us entertained while training us and keeping the kingdoms safe.” Emerald, currently only really seen by Cinder looks up at her pleadingly as she was close to cumming. Cinder ignores the helpless girl. “Well, that sounds like fun. We'll have to try that out sometime.” She pauses to think, the girl seemed familiar. “Pyrrha, could you perhaps be Pyrrha Nikos?”

 

Emerald lifted herself off Cinder's foot, only for the foot to follow her and tease her further. “Oh! Yes, I am! I guess you know who I am and my past then?” Cinder smiles, her foot constantly keeping her pet on edge. “Yes! Well, more heard of you rather than know or seen you directly. Though don't worry, I'm not going to fan girl or gush over you as if you were an idol. I'm a bit too mature for that. But it's very nice meeting a skilled fighter like yourself in Beacon.” Pyrrha smiled as Emerald bit gently down on Cinder's leg, not causing pain but rather just bracing herself as she tried not to cum. “Well I'm glad to hear that my reputation preceeds me! If you would like, we could study in the library later, or I could show you around if you'd prefer.”

 

“Ooh, I'd love to be shown around. I'm glad I met you today Pyrrha.” “I'm glad too! Would Emerald like to-” “Nope! I'm good right here on this bench! Not anywhere else for me...” Cinder smirks as Pyrrha looks over at the illusion. Cinder then looks down at the real Emerald and gives her a nod, letting her know she could now cum. Emerald held in a moan, her illusion remaining calm as the real Emerald orgasmed in her pants, soaking them and causing the crotch to become transparent. “Is... Is she always like this or is she just shy?” Cinder feels Emerald cum on her foot. “She's just shy around new people. She rarely ever talks to anyone other than me, but don't worry about that. We'd love for you to show us around.”

 

Emerald finished cumming and licked her juices off Cinder's foot, sitting where her illusion was and dropping it, now focussing on her hand and crotch as Pyrrha stood up. “Well then Cinder and Emerald, follow me and I'll give you a free private tour!” Cinder smiles and stands with Pyrrha. “That'd be wonderful, especially since we currently have little money. Though I'm sure I could sell Emerald for a fine price... haha” She says half jokingly.

 

Emerald blushes and stands with them, knowing that Cinder wouldn't hesitate to sell her and Mercury if she needed to. Pyrrha lead them through all of Beacon, even managing to catch Professors Port and Oobleck during their classes. She also showed them the dining hall before leading them back to the park where they had begun. “And that's Beacon! If you ever need me, I already gave you my scroll number!” “That was a lovely tour Pyrrha, thank you. And don't worry, I'll make sure to call if I ever need you for anything. Say thank you to the nice lady, Emerald.” “Thank you for the tour Pyrrha.” Emerald kept her head down and Pyrrha blew a kiss to Cinder before going off to her dorm to "study" with Jaune and Nora.

 

Cinder winks at Pyrrha as she walks away, then grabs Emerald's crotch and feels her still soaking pussy. “Hmm Enjoying ourselves, are we?” Emerald gasped, dropping her illusion and moaning quietly as she involuntarily humped Cinder's hand “You didn't have to tease me like that right in front of her you know!” She smirks and smacks Emerald's pussy. “What and ruin my fun~?” Emerald yelped and whimpered as she feverishly humped Cinder's hand. “It wasn't much fun for me, I almost dropped my illusion!”

 

Cinder chuckled and pushed a finger inside her pet's wet pussy. “Yes, you did. That would've been interesting to have seen her reaction to the girl she thought was sitting next to her debasing herself like an animal. Though I did let you cum, did I not?” Emerald moaned quietly, bracing herself on Cinder as her pants were pushed into her pussy, Cinder's finger getting soaked from the remnants of her orgasm. “Y-you did, and I am grateful for that Mistress, b-but I still don't want anybody knowing how much of a slut I am for you!”

 

Cinder smirks and smacks her ass, pulling her finger out, licking it clean and slowly walking through the hall. “Well that's for me to decide, hun... So what did you think of that Pyrrha Nikos?” Emerald yelped as her jiggly ass was spanked, still sensitive from the whipping that she had received earlier that day. “I think she's too happy, but she does have an awesome rack and a sexy body.” Cinder chuckles. “Think she could be easily broken?” Emerald taps her chin for a moment, moisture running down her legs. “I don't think she's worth the time. Besides, you could be spending that time sitting on my face!”

 

Cinder smirks and keeps walking. “So then tell me, how would you go about making that smile disappear from her face?” Emerald blushed, having not really dommed anybody before as she was usually too busy licking Cinder's feet or getting stuffed. “I'm not certain about that... I still think you should forget about her and focus your time into stepping on me and covering me in whatever you please...” Cinder chuckles and pats her bitch's head. “Your submission knows no bounds.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some good smut planned for Chapter 3, don't you worry! But please let me know if you're enjoying the story so far.
> 
> I'd also be willing to do story commissions in the RWBY universe, if you have a scenario or story idea you'd like to see me write. Just comment about it down below.


End file.
